


Those Nails.

by SininenSweet



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SininenSweet/pseuds/SininenSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli actually starts to think about the strange reality of what Adam's hands do... And where they go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Nails.

I didn’t know why, but today I just kept thinking of Adam’s fingernails. They were almost always some shade of gunmetal gray at home. I saw and touched his hands every day, but I never actually paid much mind to them. I never really thought about what his hands and fingers did to me on a nightly basis. As I sat on the couch, blankly staring at my iPad, I looked up and sighed.

 

“What was the sigh for darling?” and there he was, my precious Adam, right next to me. I was so grateful to have him by my side, but I knew being away from work for so long was driving him batty at this point. I set my iPad down and crawled In to Adam’s lap, taking one of his hands.

 

“Yes, love?” I looked at his fingernails, and stroked my thumb over one. It was very pretty, no doubt. It wasn’t like I didn’t like Adam painting his nails, I was fine with it, I was just curious why he did.

 

“Love?”

 

“Why do you paint your nails?” He kissed my head and looked at them, checking for flaws.

 

“I don’t know, its something I've done for so long I just do it as a habit. Why? Do you want me to not?”

 

“No, I don’t have an issue, not at all. I was just wondering.” My bordom could make me think about very weird things, and this was just one of the instinces.

 

“Yeah. No particular reason.” I sighed, petting his shirt.

 

“Kind of… strange when you think about it. I touch and hold your hands every day, and yet I don’t think I've quite grasped the concept if what your hands do to me on a nightly basis.” He giggled softly.

 

“Yeah, a little strange when you think about it, but I normally don’t.”

 

“Think about it.”

“It’s weird, but it’s what we do. That’s part of our nature Sauli, sex is something every human on the planet has had or will have.  This is just our way of doing it. Like using a condom-.” I covered his mouth and he giggled.

 

“Sorry, but I’m already board enough to fall asleep, I don’t need a lecture to add to that.” He smiled and kissed my cheek.

 

“is there anything I can do to make you less board?” I knew exactly what he was implying and I looked at his eager hands. Oh my god, those fingers are in my ass on a nightly basis. The same hand I kiss fucks me! oh god! That is too weird to think about.

 

“No, Adam, no sex. I’m to weirded out right now.” I couldn’t stop picturing his painted nails, his hand wrapped around the base of my cock, and me seeing them as he plunged in to me.

 

And then I started getting horny. I tried to be discrete, as I rubbed my bulge softly, eyes closed, thinking about the plunging part.

 

“Tired baby?”

 

“Yeah.” Luckily he couldn’t see me.

 

“Just shush and think about something dirty.” ‘Cause I know I am. I thought about that scene, his cock all up inside me, him commanding me not to come. I was weak to Adam, to tell you the truth. I was his plaything. And then I thought about him striking my ass, with his heavy and I jumped, grabbing my bulge and palming it through my jeans. I was busted now.

 

 

“Sauli- you’re touching yourself!”

 

“Yes… I am.” He giggled and rubbed my ass softly. Again, his nails poped in to my head and ruined the mood. He could see the lame look on my face and sighed, grabbing my ass hard.

 

“Oh!”

 

“Stop thinking about it Sauli, now that I know you were pleasuring yourself on my lap there is no escaping what you know is coming.”

 

I giggled and kissed his cheek. “Maybe later. Why don’t you paint my nails?” I knew I had just totally managed to ruin the mood for him to. He sighed, kissing my head. “Turn off.” We giggled and he picked up the small bottle of nail polish, taking my hand. “It really is weird now that I think about it. I’m about to paint the fingers that curl up inside me and make me moan. Holy fucking shit, I see your point.” He looked up at me and I just gave him a big smile, kissing his cheek.

 

“By the way babe?”

 

“Yeah?” he looked at me and I smirked.

 

“It’s my turn tonight Adam.”

 

 

Finn~

 

 


End file.
